Kaly Dream
Kaly Dream is a 2015-introduced and all-around character created by Kayjay1025. She is part of Princess Rose and the Golden Bird as the next Princess Rose. In destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side because their is nothing wrong with her destiny, but she supports Royals and Rebels. Character Personality Kaly Dream is a friendly girl who is part of the Rose Petal Garden Club. She has a very green, green thumb she doesn't have powers over plants but might be Ever After High's Best Gardener. On stage, Kaly is very shy even with her awesome singing voice that could put the grumpiest dwarf to sleep, but that fear was overcome when she started The Storybook Singers. Her nickname is Rosebud half because her mom's name is rose and half because her name means Rosebud. Kaly is very protective of her hair because her mother's stories. Which keeps her going to Poppy O Hair's hair salon. Kaly is an only child so she was always out doing sometime with her parents. Kaly is truly beautiful on the inside and out, she is honest, cheerful, friendly, and is one of the smartest students in Ever After High. As a little princess Kaly was rude, but she was punished, and ever since that she was her kind self. Kaly has a strong bond with birds and can really talk to them and Kaly can make her hair grow at will. Kaly also has a thing for acting so she joined Once Upon A Curtain Call ~Club~. Appearance Kaly has peach skin, sky blue eyes, and a skinny strong body. Kaly also has her mother's red, wavy hair that glows. She is also very tall. Fairy Tale How The Story Goes Coming Soon... How Kaly Fits In After Princess Rose and the Prince married, they had a baby that they named Kaly. Relationships Family Kaly is an only child, but is really close to her Grandpa, (on her mom's side) Mom, and Dad. Friends Kaly has many friends, like Juliet Witch, Constance Bruneau, Clover Spring, Merma Golden and Opal Snowflake Pet Kaly has a golden bird named Goldie who is the next Golden Bird and she met her during the Animal Calling. Romance Kaly Dream is dating Pierce Savior, the prince in her story and her best friend as a kid. For a short while Kaly was under a love spell and was dating Billy Baker. There is also many boys who have crushes on Kaly. Outfits School Schedule 1st Period: Arts and Crafts 2nd Period: '''Kingdom Management '''3rd Period: Princessolgy 4nd Period: Wooing 101 5th Period: Muse-ic 6th Period: Royal Student Council Trivia * Her birthday is May 4th * She has never had a grade below A * Her Heir-loom gift is a Rose that when she sings it will light her in darkness * Kaly was voted Thonecoming Queen for her Freedom Year * She she fairy good at sports she is part of many of the girls sports teams * Apple White sees her as a Rival, but Kaly doesn't, see the reasons below * When Apple and Kaly were little, Kaly was more nice than her, so Apple teased her, Kaly beat her for Thonecoming and for the Muse-ic Solo * Kaly would be voiced by Kristan Bell (Anna in Frozen) * Her favorite flower isn't a surprise of course it is a rose! * Her favorite sport is Baseball Quotes Notes * Kaly really means Rosebud, * At first her name was going to be Rosie Dream * Kaly's surname is Dream because her mother made good dreams Gallery Kaly Dream (Legacy Day).jpeg Kaly Dream (Basic).jpeg Category:Characters